Nutrient intakes and levels in serum and tissues (toe-nails) were investigated in healthy asymptomatic HIV-1 seropositive and HIV-1 seronegative homosexual men. Differences in nutritional status were examined in 54 seropositive who later progressed to AIDS, 54 seropositive who did not progress and 54 seronegative. High serum copper and low serum zinc predicted disease progression independently of CD4 level and differentiated seropositive from seronegative. These nutrients hold promise as markers of disease.